mutklutk_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Concordea
Concordea Concordea is technically not a part of the main cast of characters in the series MUTK/LUTK Invasion since she doesn't appear too much in the series. However, when she does it's likely to help the heroes fight a threat that's dangerous to the universes. Compared to the other gods (excluding Gamerboy10 and Soul Weegee) she appears the most out of every other god such as Supresence, Pureegee, and Omniscience. Things aren't much different in WC and NP either in fact she probably appears less often in those series since she doesn't help the heroes in those series. Her personality is being very calm (except around Supresence). As she takes her job as being a god very seriously, and usually serves as a mentor towards other gods such as Supresence and Pureegee. In appearance she somewhat resembles Phantoeegee a little bit in being ghost like, especially in her suppressed state of being. Events in WC and NP to MUTK/LUTK Invasion WC Season 3 Concordea makes her first appearance in WC. While talking to Supresence wanting him to take Pureegee's universe as an example to what his universe should be like, it doesn't really end well with Supresence wanting to leave. Just then Pureegee enters as he just finished talking with Shiroma. Concordea tells Pureegee that he should stop neglecting the Demi-Gods that he considers "useless". She then teleports the heroes into the conversation which makes Supresence angry over the sole purpose of Sanic being there. Concordea states that they will still be able to help, she acknowledges Hermin's death and Photohon, but cuts to the chase saying she wants them to deal with Cyro and Aurora as they're causing damage to the Prime Universe. Pureegee adds that if the heroes have the time they should deal with Shiroma as well since he's causing massive damage as well. Supresence was still complaining until Concordea told him to shut up, and she sent the heroes back to their universe. She and the other gods reappear after Shiroma gained his Reaper form. As they had sensed him, although even they couldn't help but wonder what is the special ability Shiroma is about to use against the heroes. However, Concordea then tells Pureegee about the Prime Universe is slowly starting to lose it's balance. Supresence vs. Concordea During the events of this Concordea was getting tired of Supresence being lazy, so she decided they should have a friendly sparring match with each other. Supresence reluctantly agrees, and powers up. Concordea does so as well as she transforms out of her suppressed state into her normal god form. While Supresence was talking Concordea attacked him. This made Supresence mad as he started to get serious, and came back at her with his own attacks. Concordea challenges and even taunts Supresence saying that he's so far disappointing her. After that they begin to fight, and it seems pretty even towards both of them. Supresence compliments Concordea saying he hasn't had a fight like that in a very long time. Concordea agrees, but adds that she was actually suppressed during the whole thing. Supresence shocked, gets punched in the face and had lost the sparring match. Concordea then says that since she won he has to actually work, and not let his servants do all the work for him. Supresence agrees disappointed and sad. Rogue God This one hasn't began yet, but in this one Concordea is the main villain. And is shown to have Deathly Enrage in which she starts to not only destroy multiverses, but she fights some of the strongest people to ever exist. NP Season 3 Concordea doesn't appear in season 3 until around the final arc where she was shown to be spectating the fight from afar in her suppressed state. Later, before Protieegee could fight Ditto/Omega in his final fight with them Concordea teleports to the fight in her actual God form. Where she teleports them into the recently restored NP universe as they caused enough damage towards the WC universe. She also followed them into the NP universe where Ditto/Omega attempted to absorb Concordea's power, but it fails miserably as instead she attacked Ditto with a suppressed blast. As she teleports away from the fight. NP Season 4 She doesn't appear at all in season 4 except in the first episode of the season, As she informs the NP heroes she had recreated the NP universe. She then teleports away from them. MUTK Season 2 Similar to NP Season 3 Concordea doesn't appear until the season finale in MUTK Invasion season 2. She was shown to be spectating the fight, and noticing how a lot of the people fight MUTK has very high energy but she still doubts that they will be able to overpower MUTK. Although, once MUTK used Kaioken x50 that's when Concordea stepped in, and shot a beam at MUTK, but he countered with his own beam. From there they had a beam struggle with Concordea seemingly losing until ???????? punched MUTK in his new form. Once MUTK unleashed Kaioken x100 Concordea notices that MUTK has surpassed her (hinting she may've been suppressed during the beam struggle from earlier). She thinks there's only one other person who could stop MUTK, and that's Omniscience. So she teleports to Omniscience, and informs him of what's going on. Concordea then returns with Omniscience, and they along with the rest of the heroes has a beam struggle with MUTK. Although, the heroes won and MUTK dies in the blast. LUTK Invasion Concordea doesn't appear in LUTK Invasion until episode 6. Where at the very end she teleports to the heroes to help them since MUTK has gotten, so strong that he's became a Demi-God. She then helps them fight Cross MUTK until he's been defeated, but he does escape and Concordea doesn't help them fight the other fights so it's to be assumed that she teleported after the Cross MUTK fight. She doesn't appear again until episode 9, where she teleports to Glitchgee, and is challenging him to fight her. She also insulted Glitchgee as well, however Glitchgee seemed unfazed. Concordea then prepares herself for the fight with Glitchgee. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gods